Just The Way You Are
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: Of how they spend the night together, Gray's thought of many things about her. GrayZa fic for Valentines Day. Happy Valentines, minna!


**Title**: Just the way you are

**A/N**: Hey guys!~Happy Valentines Day! Let's spread the love! Ahahahaha!:3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or the lyrics of the song. All of them belong to their rightful and respective owners.**

* * *

You made your way to her house. It's a special day and you two had just the plan on how to spend it. You gaze up above the skies and see the sunset. It was a giant piece of art, you would say. You can't help but admire every detail of it: the fine streaks of red and orange, the hues of pink then followed by the curtains of dark blue appearing from the horizon, dotted with small specks of shimmers and glitters. You love them-because it reminds you of her.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

She steps down the stairs with elegance and grace of of nobleness, and you get that feeling of which a goddess have descended from her heavenly palace, paying mortals a generous visit.

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

Scarlet, the color of her hair shone softly against the light with each fine strand. She reminded you of the sunset by the river. How her hair flows down like the river gleaming under the fading sunlight. How its color matches her pearl soft skin likened to the crystal waters. She wore a dress that stopped halfway her thighs, but barely covered her cleavage. And how you loved how she finishes her already astounding look with her hair tied loosely at the back, leaving a few strands of silky scarlet framing her cheeks and draping over her exposed shoulders.

The purple cloth traced every curve of her sexy slim figure,Her blazing red stilettos perfectly accessorizing her feet. And you can't help but stare at her. The dress itself is already stunning, but you object to reason that the wearer is far greater than that.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Yeah, you wouldn't mind telling her how much gorgeously sexy she is over and over again, even if you end up being called a pervert, or worse receive a half-hearted beating. The look of her blushing scarlet mad is priceless.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

You snap out of your thoughts only to find a pair of warm honey-colored orbs giving you a funny(cute) adorable innocent look.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asks, confused of the look you gave her that made her uncomfortable.

"You are astonishingly gorgeous today, Erza." you replied, in a calm and cool voice.

You stretched out your arms, offering a gentleman's hand to the pretty lady in front of her.

"And you look very manly today, Gray." she smiles genuinely at the same time taking your hand.

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

You tried in vain to hide the fact that heat is is rising to your face, and you mentally swore because you probably look funny in front of your lady. You gaze upon the lips that weaved those words. And every syllable was a melody that sung to your ears.

And you wonder once again if she's a fairy-like human(as to her other name) or a human-like fairy who has the special talent of charmspeak*,blending with the crowd of people.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

Those pink lips...

Are the reason that you secretly had the urge to claim them yours.

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

"I'll take that as a compliment."Oh, your sense of humor. You feel so proud to hear her laugh that way, because you're lucky enough to be that one person to be able to make her laugh that way.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

You walked together from the dorms of Fairy Hills, didn't talk much or did much. Because you both had that mutual understanding that your presence is the only thing needed by each other. You didn't give passionate kisses, nor exchanged sugar-coated words to each other in public like any other girl would wish to do on their dates.

Because you both know that there is something more than words can say.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

Everyone awed at the two of you as you entered the guild's doors. You wore a purple suit( your coat lost somewhere back there) a white vest and tie that matched perfectly to her. You won't blame them. You're surprised yourself that you're actually wearing that kind of dress, and most of all surprised that the most beautiful woman in the world is yours to spend this Valentines evening.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Then she breaks that question again with the same cute questioning stare. She's beginning to feel a a lot uneasier to receive the same kind of glare the second time of the day.

* * *

You both decided to stay out from the growing crowd of the the members of the guild.

And you chose to go there.

To the place romantic enough to watch the time pass by as you celebrate this evening together. To the tallest structure of the guild's building, you sat comfortably on the edge. Keeping the pleasure of seeing the while town of Magnolia in small geometric figures and dots of varying colors flickering.

"Have I ever told you that you look marvelously stunning tonight?" you said, wrapping an arm to her chilling shoulders.

You held hands together, intricately interlacing your fingers with hers as a vow of never letting go.

"Thank you. I was kind of nervous back there because I overdid it again. I wanted this night to be special, you know. I want to look special for you." she rests her scarlet head to the crook of your neck. Breathing easily, you can tell she's comfortable in your presence, that she shows her vulnerable side to you..and you only. Because she feels safe with you.

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

You won't get tired saying it to her, and making her understand every time she doubts.

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because..._

**"Erza, you're amazing, just the way you are."**

She was momentarily tongue tied. Staring with wide eyes in surprise she looks at you. Blushing in deep red even with the pale moon lighting her face, you can see it clearly.

You love making her react that way.

Bu then, it was you who's caught off guard as she plants a tender and sincere kiss on the corner of your mouth. She pulls back and nuzzles to your neck, feeling your warmth.

"Thank you." she says.

And you both sit still, gazing up above the vast masterpiece of universe blanketing the two of you.

You love how the stars twinkle in her orbs.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asks absentmindedly, still lost into the beauty of nature above them.

"Yes, **you** are." was all you can say.

* * *

***you guys read about the Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan? It's a part of the Lost Hero Chronicles if I'm not mistaken. Haha. I found that word there and it means some kind of magical speaking that strongly persuades other people to listen or lull.(Am I right?-uggh, anyways do tell me if I'm mistaken)**

**Ahahah-so I made an experiment of a new writing style(probably) Did the second-person thingy worked for you? I'm glad to hear your comments~**

**So how was it? I made this story in accordance to the very special Hearts Day today. Haha. And also, I dedicate this to all of my friends here and out- to all who continues to support my stories:D I hope this makes up to the lack of updates(to the RhW) or to my invisible presence in this fandom. Haha. I hope you like it!**

**Review? :3 Happy Valentines! (munches chocolates)**


End file.
